


Galaxies

by Yiiiiikes



Series: Sincerely Yours, Love Me [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Space but make it sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: Its said that the universe is constantly expanding, growing beyond what we can comprehend. It's possible that the same thing can be said about love.(This is a direct sequel to Black Holes but it also more or less works as a standalone)





	Galaxies

Meeting Vanya had changed (Y/N)'s life in ways that she had never anticipated. Within a month of knowing her she was told about the entire Apocalypse Debacle, and Vanya's family history. Within two months, she and Vanya had veered into "more than just gals being pals" territory. Within three months, they had moved in together and made their relationship serious. And within four months, it was as if they had never  _ not _ been together.

Despite the frequent changes in their lives, one thing stayed constant.

The notes.

Vanya and (Y/N) wrote to each other constantly. Sometimes it was just little post it notes, placed on the bathroom mirror in hopes of brightening up one another's morning, other times there were pages upon pages left on the kitchen counter, filled with little doodles and littered with crumbs.

The cosmos and their wonders remained a common theme amongst many of these letters. Papers would be interspersed with crude drawings of planets and moons. They often wrote about other things- (Y/N) was a big fan of writing about flowers, birds, and the ocean- but ultimately, they always circled back to space. 

Of the dozens upon dozens of notes they'd written it was hard to say which one meant the most to either of them. But, if someone asked, they could most certainly find an answer.

Vanya would say it was the one that (Y/N) had slipped into her violin case before a concert. Vanya had found it around the end of the final dress rehearsal. The orchestra had scheduled one extra practice the afternoon of the concert just to make sure everyone was as prepared as they could be; the actual concert would be later that evening. Rehearsal had run much later than she'd expected, meaning she would have to cancel her pre-concert dinner plans with (Y/N). 

**Vanya:** rehearsal is taking way longer than i expected it to. We're gonna have to move dinner to after the concert :(

**(Y/N):** :^(

**(Y/N):** i kind of thought something like this might happen (i was hoping it wouldnt but with our luck, of course it did lol) so i left something for you!

**Vanya:** you did? Where?? And how did i not notice it??

**(Y/N):** a magician never reveals his secrets

**(Y/N):** (also look in ur violin case its hidden in there somewhere, dont ask where specifically, ive already broken the magicians code by telling you)

The note had been hidden inside one of the built in compartment for storing rosin. It was somewhat of a marvel that (Y/N) had folded and scrunched a piece of paper enough that it fit neatly into the tiny rectangle of space. When Vanya pulled it out of the compartment some of the edges had a slight tinge of amber from left over rosin dust that had been sitting in there for ages.

She put her violin in its case, snapped it closed and left the stage. By now most everyone else in the orchestra was also milling about or had gone off to grab something to eat. Vanya took a seat in the far back corner of the theater and delicately unfolded the note.

_ Vanya, _

_ I love you dearly and always.  _

_ I swear you have the universe in your fingertips because every time you trace them down my jaw I can feel planets forming and breaking apart in my stomach and stars being born in my rib cage. I love you, my girl made of universe dust. I am afraid of space and time and everything in between, but you still make me want to explore even the darkest galaxies. _

_ Thank you for that. _

_ (Y/N)  _

When she saw the concert later that night, (Y/N) was certain it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. She had never seen Vanya look so content with so many lights and eyes trained on her. Vanya would later tell her that she didn't even notice the rest of the audience, because every time she looked she saw (Y/N) and heard the words, " _ I love you dearly and always." _

  
  


If (Y/N) were to be asked about her favorite note, she would tell you that it came much earlier in the relationship than Vanya's favorite. She would also tell you that she wasn't supposed to see it in the first place.

It was written in the margins of an old piece of sheet music. (Y/N) had discovered it when they were still in the "I'm unbearably in love with you but terrified to say it" phase of their relationship, not long before they moved in together.

She was flipping through sheets of music that were scattered around the living room, pretending that she had any clue what the symbols meant when she saw it. Her name, in bright blue ink. It was hiding in the margins, so small it could have been mistaken for a simple little scribble. But (Y/N) knew that this was not the case. She held the paper up to her face and squinted to read it.

_ Dear (Y/N), _

_ Sometimes I squeeze your hand three times when I hold it, and you squeeze back. What you don't know is it means "I love you" and those words are something you're not ready to hear.  _

_ Someday I'll tell you. But for now I'm happy just loving you in silence. _

_ Thank you for being in my life  _

_ -V _

(Y/N) smiled as she put the paper back down, exactly as she found it and thought how wrong Vanya was. How totally ready she was to both say and hear "I love you." 

She looked up at Vanya, who was in the kitchen, making popcorn for their weekly movie night, and she thought,  _ how lucky am I that I get to love and be loved by her. _

Little did she know, that when she turned back around to get the movie ready, Vanya had looked over at her and thought exactly the same thing.


End file.
